


Dreams

by RebeccaGarner



Series: F1 au [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Living on the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaGarner/pseuds/RebeccaGarner
Summary: Isabella Rossi finds herself in a different world, one she has yet to understand. Well, rather, she has yet to understand this universe's Lance Stroll.AU where Lance isn't the little spoiled brat Isabella thinks he is and where F1 drivers don't drive in F1.(Contains spoilers from SorcorerSupreme's F1 Story Series)





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorcorerSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcorerSupreme/gifts).



> This is a new series where all F1 drivers are a part of a program that aids dancers and singers and a lot of their financial positions are switched. Also where F1 isn't a legal sport anymore and it hasn't been for over a decade. 
> 
> I give credit to SorcorerSupreme for making Isabella and that F1 Series of hers, where much of Isabella's story is made. There is a lot of spoilers from that throughout this series, so SPOILER ALERT. But they are not direct.

It was midnight when everything changed in a flash and Isabella woke up with a gasp. Had she seen one of those nightmares? She didn't know, but all she did know was that something was wrong and it couldn't be because of a nightmare that her body was trembling with immense fear. _Just go back to sleep_ , she thinks, just holding on to the slight bit of hope she had that nothing was wrong. She did have troubles navigating on her plastic knee, but that wasn't bothering her right now. In a few hours maybe.

She needed calming. She had a phone, she could always call Pascal. They were teammates and they were comfortable with each other. She was already dealing with so much drama from the media due to her father revealing himself. She wanted to go back to sleep but her body wasn't letting her. After about an hour of tossing and turning in her bed, she decided to call Pascal.

He was always there, how much he hated to admit that, he was _always_ there. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

 _Ring, ring_  
_Ring, ring_  
_Ring, ring_

_Sorry, this number is out of service_

What? Isabella was pretty sure it was a glitch in the phone or something went wrong, but the next few times she dialed that number, the same message would come up. Something was sketchy and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She decided to lay in bed on her phone until she miraculously woke up with a jolt at about seven the next morning. She got up, changed into something good, and looked downstairs, waiting for someone to be in the house with her.

But... there was no one there. No one but her was in the home and she was really getting frightened. She looked around and called out as many names as she knew, but none replied. So there she was, confused and alone. She thought that something bad happened, and hobbled around on her crutches, desperate for someone to be with her. But... no one. No one was there.

She decided she'd go out and find someone. _Anyone_ at this point would work. Even Lance. She just wanted someone to come out and scare her, yelling at the top of their lungs, "We got you!" And talk about how that was all a prank. She left the house, wandering the streets a bit.

She was supposed to be in Monaco, but this city didn't look like Monaco. It almost looked like a place in another country entirely. She wasn't sure, but it kinda looked like Canada. She frowned at the thought of that, the thought that maybe she'd only find that one person she hates so much. She sighed and wandered through the streets. She looked carefully at every and any person that passed by her, hoping that she would see someone.

Then a thought hit her. Why would they walk out in public where they would get attacked or... whatever? That thought soon turned into, _wait, why the hell am I walking around in public, and why does no one care?_ Isabella looked for any hidden cameras or people taking photos of her, but she could see none. _Weird_. _Weirdly different._ She walked over to a cafe she's never seen in her life, and decided she wanted something to eat.

Getting inside the cafe was the hard part. The street was so filled with people that there was much pushing and a narrow pathway to the cafe's entrance. She ended up hitting a chair and pulling it out slightly. She heard a soft gasp and then a charade of laughter. She nearly fell but caught her balance and got out of the crowd to apologize to the sad recipient. 

She looked at the man and said, "I'm sorry for making you nearly..." she took a quick look at his clothes to make sure he didn't spill his coffee, "...nearly spill your coffee." She looked at him again and then it hit her.

_Romain. Romain Grosjean._

She gasped as she realized who it was. She was never close with Romain, nor had he really spoke to her at all, but it was someone. She turned to her other side and saw... oh god, she wasn't happy. That little spoiled asshole who just burns money without reason, Lance Stroll. He looked at her casually as she gave him some dark stare, but he seemed rather confused.

"Uh, yeah, um, it's okay." Romain finally spoke up. She turned back to him and he smiled at her. His smile was strange, his face seemed to rise oddly and his mouth turned into a smile you'd see on a cartoon character. Isabella smiled back, not trying to be rude, and then caught her gaze back to Lance. It was an odd question she wanted to ask, but before she could say something, Lance also spoke up.

"Is there something on my face— or, or something like, wrong with me or...? I'm trying to figure out why you're staring me down like I did something bad." Romain nodded in reply to the comments made and she shook her head.

"No... I just—I never thought I'd see you two sitting together considering the differences." She said hesitantly, still trying to gather the confidence to ask the fatal question. The men looked at each other and Lance giggled, trying not to embarrass Isabella, though she still believed there was something wrong. Something dearly off with where she was. She took a deep breath and finally gathered up the courage.

"Who... oh god this is a weird question... who paid the bill?" She asked. It would either entirely throw her off of what she was going at or confirm what she was going at. She just couldn't believe that Lance and Romain were sitting so casually together like they were friends, not worrying about the media at any point in time. There was something up with where she was and she wasn't sure if it would be explainable.

The boys laughed a bit before Romain turned to her and said, "Me. I paid the bill. I was just treating him," Romain turned back to Lance, who was now turning red, and nudged him with his foot a few times, "huh, winner, huh?"

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." He said, covering his face with his hands and slightly leaning back. Isabella was slightly in shock and she knew that this wasn't the universe she was so used to being in. She _had_ to be in an alternate world. Or was this all just a dream. But she woke... she shook her head, awaking from her thoughts, and asked, "winner for what?"

Romain turned to her again, confidence and excitement flooding his face, and said, "the provincial singing competition! You should've heard him, he sounded like an angel straight from heaven!"

A singing competition. Could Lance sing well in the other world? Or the non-weird world she decided to reference it as for now. This was the weird world. Isabella decided to take her leave and said a quick goodbye. She decided to skip ordering as she didn't feel as hungry as she did before. She just felt sick and confused. She wandered around the city for a bit, looking at people and looking at places. She didn't know where she was, but she had a strange feeling she was somewhere in Canada.

Isabella wasn't familiar to Canada because she hadn't lived there nor had she really stayed there, but she heard much praise about it.

But right now, she was very lost.

* * *

It was late at night when Isabella was still hobbling around, dearly lost. She oddly found her way into an alleyway. She was using her crutches to get through the alley and happened to see someone. They looked up at her, and it was fairly dark so she couldn't see the person, and waved. "Hey, I saw you earlier. You were the weird girl that spoke to me and Romain." He said and she knew that was Lance.

"Lance." She mumbled and he looked at her, staring her down kindly. "What are you doing here?" She said and he patted the ground, looking at it sweetly. It was almost as if he embraced the ground he was sitting on deeply. She couldn't understand why but she never questioned it. It took Lance a while for him to answer her question.

"It's my second real home. The streets of Montreal." He said somberly. The mood darkened and it was confusing why he would call the streets his second home. Unless... Isabella seized to think of that. Lance Stroll, the son of billionaire Lawrence Stroll, living on the streets for a portion of his life. She laughed a little, but it went dry and he looked at her devilishly. " _Wha_... _Why_ are you laughing?" He snapped. It was clear he thought highly of the streets.

"Because your second home is the streets. It can't be safer than your real home." She said and Lance shook his head.

"Oh it is. _Trust me_. You don't want to be around my dad at any point in your life. Or at least, empty your bladder before hand and you'll probably be good." He said and Isabella felt shivers go up her spine. She could only wonder what type of abuse he's went through and the hopelessness he's faced. She could almost imagine it, considering she's been in that position before, telling people about how evil one of her mother's boyfriend's were but having no one listen.

"I can understand." She said and after a bit, she found her way onto the floor to sit next to him. She realized that this Lance wasn't like the other one. This Lance knew his place and he was only trying to make the most out of life. The other one was just plain spoiled, he wasn't whipped or punished and it was just like everything was given to him. He never knew what any punishment was and his parents never seemed to dish it out. Even Max's dad, who was famous and rich, punished him when he didn't do well.

"Can you really? Believe me, he looks the same way he acts," he said and took a deep breath, almost as if he was remembering something, before continuing, "he was ruthless, merciless, and basically didn't care about me at all. He said he never wanted a boy because they'd be too much trouble." She looked away from Lance for a second before looking back. He almost looked worried.

"My dad was like that. Same with my half-mom. They never loved me. Then my real mother's boyfriends were all cruel." She said softly. Lance nodded his head, as if he knew exactly what she felt like. Or everything she had to go through. Then there was a sound of footsteps and a lot of shouting. Lance only looked up and saw someone or some people, but looked down again. She stared at him, but he seemed so not alarmed at the noises being produced.

Some people then came. Isabella looked at them and Lance did too, and one of them looked exactly like Lewis. There was three people, towering over the both of the people who sat on the concrete. Isabella swallowed and one of them said aggressively, "who is she?"

Lance looked at them, not paying much mind, and said, "why do you care?"

"You're not the type to keep girlfriends at all, so I figured it was your sister or something," Lewis said and tilted his head ever so slightly, "I don't know who the hell she is but I want her to leave before something bad happens. Don't want your girl getting beat."

Lance rolled his eyes and motioned for Isabella to leave. It took her a bit to get up, but after she did Lance did too. Were they going to fight? Isabella didn't know. So many thoughts were going through her head, but the fact that Lance seemed so calm made her feel unsettled. Had he been in fights with people before? Or was Isabella just exaggerating the situation. But Lewis and Lance fighting? She could clearly imagine that. 

She started to hobble away but she turned back and looked. One of the guys had a switchblade. Isabella could feel her heart rate rising and she hobbled away quicker so that she wouldn't have to hear the altercation. Would Lance actually be okay? She didn't know. She also didn't know why she felt this connection to the man she's hated for so long or why she's felt this strange feeling to want him to live? Not that in the non-weird world she wanted him to die, but she couldn't care much for him. It's like he was a different man in this world. Was that why?

She tried to figure out why she felt this weird connection to him. Why she had opened up. Not that she told many people, but she told her therapists and hadn't been out of the hospital yet. She wasn't fit to do much. She didn't even know how she was able to walk around in this weird world, considering she hadn't been to rehab yet. Or anywhere. There was far too many questions she wanted answers to.

She eventually found her way to her apartment. After wandering in the night, her body somehow dragged itself there. She hoped this was only one long dream she was going to wake up out of after she fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up. She was still here.

_It isn't a dream._


End file.
